Undead Overrun
is a multiplayer mode included in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Description The game is a survival mode featuring endless waves of Undead enemies. Each wave, Undead will spawn, and a red meter will appear at the top of the screen, as well as a countdown timer. Players must kill enough of the undead to fill the red meter, which, once filled, stops the countdown timer. Filling the red meter also revives downed players and then everyone must kill the remaining zombies to get to the next wave. If time runs out, Sudden Death will activate, in which zombies will continue to spawn, attacks will do more damage and players cannot be revived once downed. The players must work together against the increasingly difficult odds. There are 5 levels each take place in or around a Graveyard: *"High Brains Drifter" takes place in Coot's Chapel. *"Undeadwood" takes place in Tumbleweed. *"Bury em' Deep" takes place in Odd Fellow's Rest. *"Dead Man Walking" takes place in Blackwater. *"Undead Django" takes place in Sepulcro. Weapons At the beginning of an Undead Overrun game, players will choose from 4 classes to use while in game. Regardless of what class is chosen, a torch and Undead Bait will be given to each player. However it should be noted the Torch is absolutely worthless to use. *Ravager - Medium Range **Mauser Pistol **Sawed-off Shotgun **Dynamite *Overkill - Close Range **Double-action Revolver **Pump-action Shotgun **Dynamite *Long Shot - Long Range **High Power Pistol **Bolt Action Rifle **Double-barreled Shotgun *Mauler - All Purpose **LeMat Revolver **Semi-auto Shotgun **Henry Repeater After a few waves, a new weapon will appear on the map, marked by a green dot. Players must get to the weapon box before the wave is over. The box has one of 3 weapons: *Semi-Auto Shotgun *Evans Repeater *Blunderbuss Phosphorus Bullets Phosphorus bullets disintegrate on impact: When it hits the zombie it will engulf in to blue flames, incapacitate it and slowly kill it, also being a one-hit-kill. There are two ways to earn these bullets: #Earning a Combo Breaker - 10 kill combo #Last Man Standing - being the last person not incapacitated These bullets last 15-20 seconds. It's best to use these bullets with a fast shooting pistol/revolver or rifle, or a semi-auto shotgun, as every single BB in buckshot will set the undead ablaze. However if low on time its best to kill them as soon as possible, as they will take a good amount of time before they are offically (re)killed. Coffins Coffins play an important role in Undead Overrun. At the beginning of each wave, a coffin will spawn randomly on the map, having the players rush to open it as quickly as possible. Once players reach the coffin, it takes five pulls for the coffin to open. Once open, several items are given: *One minute is added to the countdown clock *Undead Bait or Holy Water (Only the player who opened the coffin will receive one of these items.) **Holy Water behaves differently in Undead Overrun, more as a target designator. When thrown, it will immolate any surrounding zombies, then lightning bolts will shoot down, killing anything in its blast radius. It's highly recommended that it is tossed away from other players. *Shotgun Slugs will be equipped **Shotgun slugs will replace the normal shotgun ammo. Slugs are single projectiles that deal more damage and have more long range effectiveness at the cost of spread and close range dominance. *Ammo for your weapons. Once the timer runs down, the coffin will stop spawning. This will eventually lead to the players running out of ammo, which will certainly lead to death. Challenges There are four sets of Undead Overrun multiplayer challenges associated with the Undead Overrun game mode. These are covered in detail on the Undead Overrun Challenges page. Tips * Teamwork is crucial. The undead will increase in strength and number exponentially as the waves increase. *Stick together and do not separate. * Remember to grab the coffin and the weapon before the red meter is filled. Once the meter is full, both will disappear. * Open coffins as soon as possible. The items and ammo it gives will help you immensely, and the one minute of time it adds to the countdown clock is important to surviving the later waves. *If a downed teammate is surrounded by zombies, toss a stick a dynamite near the teammate. It will kill anything surrounding it, yet leave the player unharmed. This is very useful for taking out lots of zombies at a time, and a good use for a friend who is downed. *Undead Bait can be used to temporarily distract zombies and can come in handy when the horde is clustering around a coffin or downed teammate. Players start out with three bottles of bait in their throwable weapons category regardless of their chosen loadout. * Find high ground such as a building because the undead cannot climb. You dont need to stick together until about round 6 but you probably should anyway. Also try to use one weapon and not every single one because it conserves bullets for when Sudden Death occurs. * Try to find two places of high ground close to each other where the Undead can't reach you. This will help when the Undead stand directly underneath you. Trivia *While the undead will be easier to kill using Casual Mode, the player's point total will not be added to the final score for the match and the points will not be tallied toward his score on the leaderboards. *In the trailer, the Semi-auto Shotgun was seen being cocked like a lever action after every shot, not the usual animation for the gun. *Undead Django is a reference to the spaghetti Western. *High Brains Drifter is a reference to High Plains Drifter, a western film starring Clint Eastwood. *Undeadwood is a reference to Deadwood, a western T.V. series. *Bury 'Em Deep is a reference to Hang 'Em High, a spaghetti western film starring Clint Eastwood. *The Phosphorus Bullets are possibly a reference to the phosphorus shotgun in the famed survival horror games, Alone in The Dark. Also they might be bullets coated with the element phosphorus, an item used in fireworks. *In a recent patch, Retchers' bile has the explosive force of dynamite or a cannonball during sudden death, effectively rendering survival impossible after the timer has expired. *Also in the recent patch, when playing the Blackwater map, the player will die if he runs into the town itself during sudden death as if the ground is covered in landmines. *This is the only Co-Op gameplay where the Long Range category does not include a scoped rifle. Bugs There is a small bug in this game mode, where if a player enters Undead Overrun with a friend in Private Mode and quickly exits back to Free Roam during the match, the zombies will still be in the graveyard when you return to Free Roam. *This glitch is currently being patched, so it will not work much longer. Gallery rdr_undead_overrun00.jpeg|Don't start celebrating just yet... File:Rdr_undead_overrun02.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun03.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun04.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun05.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun06.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun07.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun08.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun09.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun10.jpeg rdr_undead_overrun11.jpeg Achievements/Trophies The following Trophies/Achievements can be acquired while playing mode: ---- ---- ---- ---- After the recent Title Update 1.06, one can now achieve: Category:Multiplayer Category:Game modes Category:Undead Nightmare